


A Royal Fight

by jagdoc09



Series: Growing Up with the Gods [10]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, I always deliver a hopeful ending, Kid Orpheus, Kinda, Look they have issues, Married Fighting, No Hermes for a marriage therapist this time though, Their working on it, Their working on them, marriage issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagdoc09/pseuds/jagdoc09
Summary: Hermes notices a bad winter storm one day. What does that mean for our royal couple down below?  Are they having a small fight, or have they hit a breaking point? And what roles do the sisters fate play in this storm?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown), Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Growing Up with the Gods [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560940
Kudos: 39





	A Royal Fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hadestown belongs to Anaïs Mitchell. Myth elements belong to their stories. This is just for fun.

Italics-inner thoughts

Regular-normal story

" "-Speech  
Orpheus is 7 and a half. This takes place not too long after Hermes and the Stranger. Persephone is back below with Hades, so the fall equinox has already passed. It’s almost the winter solstice and the halfway point to her time below. This will play in the role in the story. 

* * *

Hermes looks out the window from inside the bar. Slowly he shakes his head and looks at Orpheus.   
“Sorry kiddo. No going outside right now. That storm is fierce.”  
“Does that mean Lady Persphone and Mr. Hades are fighting? I thought they didn’t fight anymore? Not since the train.”   
Hermes sighs.   
“I don’t know Orpheus. They must be fighting a little right now. But I”m sure it’s nothing. Since we don’t have any customers right now, why don’t you go and get Hymn? Let’s see if we can teach him some new tricks.”  
“Yes sir! I sure hope that they don’t fight for long Mr. Hermes. I want to go outside and play!”  
Shaking his head with a frown, Hermes replies…  
“I agree with you, my boy. I hope so too. The earth doesn’t like it when they fight like this. Wonder what they could be fighting so badly about.”

* * *

“Hades would you just listen to me?! I know we need to talk about this, but we need to actually TALK then husband. Not just have you say no and storm off in a fit.” Persephone shoots his way. She is confused and mad, not a good combination for her to be in, not for Hades.   
Hades sighs. “Lover,”  
Persephone interrupts him. “No Hades. Not lover, not wife, not queen. Use my name as I have done you the honor of using yours. I am Persephone, your wife. Goddess of Spring, Queen of the Underworld. Patroness of Plenty. Use my name, Hades. Let us talk like we used to, as we have been.”  
“Persphone. There is nothing to discuss. We can’t. If I could give you that I would. A thousand times. But we can’t.”  
“Hades, there is no reason we can’t. I don’t see why…”  
Hades interrupts her this time, shouting for all to hear.   
“No reason? What do you call the yearly separation Seph? An inconvenience? It’s the solstice in one week. Then in three months, you're gone again. Then nothing for six months. How is that not a reason?! How is missing you for 6 months with little to no way to see you for the time, not a reason?!” Here he gets quiet and almost sad. “I want one, Persphone, just as badly as you do. But we can’t.”  
“Hades please!”  
“No Persphone. My answer is no.”  
Hades walks away from Persphone.  
 _'I know what she means. I get it. I want it as well. But what kind of life would one have here? It's not been that long since we were fighting all the time. Besides all, it would take is one mistake on my part and she'll leave for good. No, we can't risk it. No matter how badly we both want it._

What he failed to tell her was that it wasn’t just his thoughts running around in his head. But instead, he had been hearing a certain trio of sisters. Getting to his office, he sits down to try and work. But there out of the corner of his eye he sees them.   
“Leave me be, Fates. Leave me!”   
The sisters smile cruelly and laugh. Crooning they say,   
“Leave you be? Now, why would we do that? You did the right thing Hades, telling her no. After all what kind of parents would you make really? A drunk for a mother, and a cruel man for a sire. Besides, we all know what would happen. You would become your sire. Eat the child after your lady births it. And even if you didn’t, what kind of life would this be for a child? A life under the ground, with only the dead for company. With no real friends or family around. The poor child would flee the first chance it got. Just like its mother. Don’t you remember Hades this is why she…”   
“THAT IS ENOUGH!!” Persephone bursts into Hades' office, her eyes almost seeming to glow with how furious she is at the moment. “You three first of all be silent. Secondly, get the Styx away from my husband. Next, leave the realm. Go bother a different god, because make no mistake you three, if you keep bothering my king I will make you regret it.”   
The Fates pause, and look at Persphone.   
“Now our lady..”  
“NO. Not your lady. Not your anything. Here in this realm, I am queen and patroness. As queen of the underworld, I command you out of this realm. NOW!!”  
In the blink of an eye, the fates disappear. Spinning around Persphone looks at Hades. _‘He’s so sad. How long has he been hearing them? How many lies have they told him over the centuries? Oh Hades’_  
“Hades, my husband, my king, how long have the sisters three been whispering their poison in your ears?”  
Hades sighs…”Since the first time, you chose your bar and a drink over my company. It’s not all the time. I know there are others they like to bother. But often enough, I know when they’re there.”  
Walking behind his desk, Persephone kneels by Hades. She spins his desk chair so he has to see her. She places a hand on Hades' face.   
“Hades I am sorry. I am sorry they have been bothering you all this time. I am sorry that you have had to hear them and listen to their lies. Your right. We can’t. Not right now. We still have things to fix I guess. But Hades,” and here Persphone puts every ounce of hope and desire into her voice. “Hades can we please talk about it, so we can try one day soon? I want it, I want it so badly.”  
Tears in his eyes, Hades nods his head.   
“We’ll talk, and clear this all up. I want it as well, my wife. I really do. Work can wait. Dance with me?”  
Persephone smiles. “Gladly.”

* * *

“Well now, look at that. The storms over. What do you say, my boy, time to go play outside?”  
“Oh yes sir! Let’s go Hymn! Time to go outside. Come on Mr. Hermes!”  
“I”m coming Orpheus. I’m coming.”   
Snickering under his breath Hermes says to himself.   
“Wonder what that fight was about, and what ended it so quick? Oh well, I’ll find out at some point. I always do.” Looking around outside Hermes smiles. “Good to see them getting along again. Wonder how many hickies Seph is going to have at the solstice?”   
Shaking his head Hermes goes with Orpheus. After all, right now there’s snow to play in and his son and his dog to keep an eye on. 


End file.
